Secrets,Lies and Revalations
by RonnielleNo1fan
Summary: Another Rack fic.Whats Jack hiding? Can he be trusted? and can Ronnie find her baby girl to fill the empty hole in her heart? xx


Jack was perfect. That was the problem

I knew I should have been over the moon winning the man of my dreams and being the luckiest girl in the world. I couldn't stop wondering: If jack was perfect, then why did I keep thinking he was hiding something from me? I know nobody is perfect especially me. I mean I got pregnant at 14 had a baby and then got forced into putting her up for adoption.

It all started as a game, a challenge which grew out of notion. 'How things going with Jack?' Asked my sister Roxy. 'Good' I replied. 'He's great it's just there are a few things that have been bothering me ......' The first bit isn't exactly true Roxy didn't ask about Jack. I brought up the subject myself because I was dying for her to ask and she just kept ignoring my hints. To be honest in her defence my boyfriend had become my favourite- some would say my only- subject of conversation over the past few months. Roxy was beginning to get impatient with me always talking about him mainly about his looks, tastes, clothes interests and ambitions.

One Saturday me and Roxy were in the bedroom. 'Rox?' I asked in my best pleading voice. 'What?' She replied tiredly. 'Can I ask you something about Jack?' 'What is it?' She replied muttering. 'Well you know how we were talking about how he won't talk about his past? I've been trying really hard to let it go but I still don't understand why he won't'. She sighed. Audibly.

' Look Ron some people don't like talking about their past and Ron not being rude or anything your sorta being a hypocrite you hate talking about your past' Roxy said truthfully. 'Yea but I still told him about Amy' I stated. 'Well maybe he just doesn't want to be reminded; I know you don't 'Roxy replied sighing. I sighed knowing that she wouldn't stop. 'Anyway I better get back to Jack he will be wondering where I got to' I said wanting to go home. ' Well call me later sis?' Roxy asked smiling. 'Yes' I replied a bit more cheerfully.

When I got back to the flat it was empty. There was no sign of Jack, just a note left on the coffee table._' Ron gone to see Penny, see you soon Jack x'._ I Sighed he was always at Penny's. I mean I know she was his daughter but he was there almost everyday I rarely seen him. Once in the morning and late it night when I am just about asleep he comes through the door.

I just wish it would be me going to see my daughter, my baby girl but she's gone, gone forever I guess. I don't know if I will ever see her again. I have the same dream every single night. Where I hear little footsteps climbing up the stairs I chase after her but when I get to the top my father he, he grabs her and I wake up. My father caused all this in the first place he stole her from me took her from me when she was only 2 hours and 23 minutes old. That's all the time I got it with her. I didn't expect it if I only had known he would have token her I would have ran away forever. After that my life has never been the same. Those 2 hours and 23 minutes , they were the best hours and minutes of my life. I'd trade everything to get them back again.

Joel , Amy's father my dad never let him see he me again. He beat him up , he told him that if he ever came near me again he would kill him. After that I never saw him again.

I scrunched up the note Jack left and chucked it in the bin. I sighed and sat down on the sofa kicking off my heels and replaced them with slippers. Even though we had gas central heating I switched it off when I left the house , so it was freezing. I grabbed the duvet off the bed and brought it through to the living room. I tried to tuck myself in properly but it was quite hard. When I finally got comfortable I switched on the TV. My favourite film was on Romeo and Juliet . I sat back and relaxed trying to forget about my life. When the film had finished it was getting late , I sighed and decided I would use this spare time to think deeply.

I was interrupted in my thoughts with Jack entering through the door.................

_**Please tell me what you think **_

_**Thanks xx **_


End file.
